minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GameGear360
Ice Planet 2010 Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aldar Beedo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 14:10, November 7, 2009 Hey GG360, glad you came! Don't forget to check out Lego Agents Wiki.--Agent Chase 19:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki!--Munchman14 21:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, just helping out. It's my commitment I made when I started to edit last month. Hope to see you guys around! Hi Thanks for the complement. Have you noticed how the standard signature thing doesn't work? If you would like to color your page, its Template:Userpage. If you would like a Usernav, its Template:Usernav -BobaFett2 No I don't know how. I was gonna ask an admin but they are not on a lot. -BobaFett2 Yes I am at 3 other wikis:My main is My Lego Network wiki, I have a decent page at Brickipedia, and am a total noob at Custom Lego Wiki. I used to use Toontown Wiki, I sometimes frequent Wookiepedia, and I also used Lego Indiana Jones Wiki. -BobaFett2 Arctic You should see: City (I created the page-Almost everything in this wiki other than Rock Monster, Some Star Wars, and Power Miners, is my own creation). There is a redlink to Arctic and since you like Arctic you should probablyimprove that page. Nice job on what you have done!. Just to tell you, Town was renamed World City, then shortened to City. They are the same thing but you should use city since it is already in existence. How long have you been into legos? Your first mission is to get rid of the Redlink on the Arctic Page-I will be assigning myself to space themed pages. You should check this new page: User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page. It is where I will keep record of assignments. As leutenant, you can assign a job to anyone who joins and can reassign yourself to whatever you wish. I would suggest you start with City, Castle or Star Wars. They have already been created and have pages. Otherwise, you should work on stubs other things. -BobaFett2 Signature How did you fix your signature? -BobaFett2 :It had a name problem, so I moved it. mine still doesn't work [[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 21:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Now it does. Sure I can't get any images except off the internet but I know the backstory of just about every recent theme and a lot of the old ones too. [[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] All the time I will be on all the time, as I check my email every 10-15 minutes that I an and check the wiki every 15-30 minutes. Ya Agent Chase is semi-active he said he'd think about making me an admin. Who do you think should be the user of the month and what do you think should be the featured article? I would say that I should be the user of the month but if you think you did better that is fine. OK I got it-I will create a Userbox for featured articles and for User of the month. What should the user of the month be called? Its OK I would not suggest it-50 is a huge number-unless they are made out of LEGOs. If they are, bring all you want. I fixed the category Adventures (your mistake) to Adventurers now the pictures are all correct. Game On! Add Ngan Pa if you can. (He's from Adventurers) Holy Crap! That is a ton of pictures-I suggest you use some of them. Please don't do that again however, since that is like a billion free edits and it also doesn't have much use. I think that Adventurers should be a featured article. Aquaraiders I moved the page Aquaraider1 to Aquaraiders to make everythin simpler Just leave it I will fix any other problem. I think that life on Mars should be a featured article along with Agents and Adventurers. For uploading pictures, minifigure.net or something like that has every minifigure imaginable. Go to User:BobaFett2/Stub Hunters Page and edit your summary if you can (your assignment, do you want help? On a mission Agent Chase and I are trying to find Munchman-Please help us-We have Brickipedia covered and are waiting for a response, while we have tried Lego Agents wiki. Yes, there is a new user. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes User:Joeman200, User:Hank3887, User:Legoguy1866 --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 01:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back ! Hey nice that you're back--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Glad that you are back I am glad that you are back this wiki now appears on Google Search and new users include:FreddyderHamster, Legoguy1866, Airsoldier, Yossinator, Hank3887, and Flex217. I am now an admin and bureaucrat with waaaay more edits than anyone else on this wiki. 19:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Mascot What is the point of a wiki's mascot? Also, the next month's user of the month vote is up. What do you think of blocking someone who is underage? 20:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lego Minifig:On the homepage is the minifig maker ask me if you don't understand how to use it. 20:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Definitely this wiki is aimed for kids so why shouldn't kids be able to edit it? 20:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi! Well, I Kinda Don't Want to Lose 400 Edits by opening a New Account. P.S. My New Home Wiki (If You Want to Know.) is Lego atlantis Wiki. [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 20:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Tell me 400 edits the "easy" way. Does it just involve saving a page, then editing it without actually editing anything, then saving it again? 21:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No. '''Categorizing is the easy way. I used to have 200 edits a day from categorizing. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya me too. But I have tons of mainspace edits. 21:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::LOOK AT MY NEW SIGNATURE DO YOU THINK IT ROCKS? 17:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Pretty Sweet. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any colors I should switch around? 17:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, Bureaucrat looks a bit funky, but apart from that, no. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes I agree. 18:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) UGH THAT WAS RUDE. please take that picture off this wiki it is innapropriate for little kids (at least just hide it on the web and use the URL or something. 19:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I knew you wouldn't like it. Can you grant me admin so i can delete it? :) Wait is that an excuse just to become an admin? I liked it thought it was funny, just a little innapropriate and middle fingers are rude (especially in a kid's toy wiki) 21:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Just kidding :) -GG360 I will delete it-unless you want to hide it somewhere as a joke 21:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My signature How about now? 20:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Wicked! Part 2 of Ice Planet 2010 is done check your page. 22:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Um if you want to be an admin check the main page there is a contest going on. 23:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Respond to what I say! Um why are you making talk pages? 23:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry! It's just that people might want to add certain things to this article, or have a comment about this certain figure, or just are browsing and are asking some questions. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 23:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the second part of Ice Planet 2010? 23:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Wicked, also i'm going to eat dinner. It wont take long. Can you help with part 3 while i'm gone? Thanks! OK. Check out [http://mycustomlegos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_and_Fall_of_the_Mojistus| MOCwiki, where I posted my story). 23:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I will come. 00:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Who is Scotty Cavalier? Why is Ogel too evil looking that is my point. 13:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Weren't there only 8 people left alive? I will introduce where the other people came from. 14:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but I added one and made a Team 3 so I could make a lot of them to be slaughtered by evil aliens, and the survivors kill them off and join the other 2 teams. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 14:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OK but Team one does not die. I will do Team 3. Do not edit you will mess up what I did. 14:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Only surviving team is 10. All of Team 1 and a few from team 2 and Jamie is a boy with psychic powers and originally part of Team 3 but than moved to Team 1. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 14:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I have made some people die now:Kyle goes insane and kills Sam, then runs off. He is found dead. Bill dies from being squashed by a newly constructed airship. 14:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Read Team 3's story. When I get back home (today) I will begin construction of airships and minifigures. 14:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No second vote we must eliminate one or two. 14:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Second Vote How about a second vote now! I think we can safely eliminate Jimmy Figure and Scotty Cavalier sorry. 14:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually Jimmy and the option to have 2 were eliminated. UFO Dude is officially the mascot for the next 2 weeks and Scotty will become mascot the 2 weeks after that. No votes for Ogel have been made. Sure-What is the point of a mascot what does it do? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make an account here and do Ice Planet 2010 there. That way I can add my creations freely (I made 3 vehicles:1 small/medium mining land vehicle, 1 Medium air vehicle, and 1 tiny air vehicle) without fear of somebody labeling them for deletion or moving them. Seriously! I have pictures reply to this! MAKE AN ACCOUNT THERE FLEX HAS IT SET UP THERE! 17:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I have minifigures too and I need to upload them with the vehicles. See I have already made a few you can see one on the Ice Planet 2010 page. Go Here to see the new top users list and comment on it on my page. It is based on mainspace edits. 21:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Please stop creating talk pages for articles just to get edits. 01:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) What you quit! WHY? 23:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) PHEW! I was worried! You know that once this wiki has 500 articles the user with the most mainspace edits (other than me or Agent Chase since he's admin) will become an admin? You can beat Legoguy but he's pulling ahead and there won't be need for another admin again until this wiki hits 1000 articles. 23:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Please answer this:What is the mascot for and what do I do with it? 23:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) HI! 02:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We are both on so is Scout Trooper 8884 he is new but a great contributor he will probably be the next admin if you or legoguy don't get more mainspace edits than him. 02:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We are trying to create a manual of style/rules. Its Minifigure Wiki:Rules and Policies. Contact me about what I should change. 01:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Help me with rules and policeis. and doing finishing castle and then you can be admin. Tell me if you want to change anything. Bye 19:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OK now you have a userbox on your page as an admin checklist. 19:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 19:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: We are going to need to do a lot of work on rules and policies before we can even THINK of trying to become an official friend of Brickipedia. The more you help the sooner that this happens. 19:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey GG I have an idea how about you and F.D.H. have an adminship contest and legoguy chooses because FreddyderHamster is doing as well as you. 20:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OK fine because Freddy is really good and he is great with templates. Fill out castle no redlinks (except Kingdoms 'cause its not out yet) and make the pages have links to the guys (eg the forestman page needs help). 20:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well he doesn't use his account much and he is my friend and I help him so he told me his user and my little bro used it and added poopy to one of the things on my page and said "I go poopoo" and other stuff. 01:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you add Forum:Help to Forums:Index or whatever that way it is more acccesible. Notice that there is a link in the message thignn at the top of the page. 22:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The idea Its a good idea, however: #If the minifig is unnamed, there is not much to sa (I added that if it is unnamed 1 or 2 sentences will suffice) #I have been working hard completing themes and for many of the unnamed ones the only thing that there is to say is their theme. (EG, Roboforce). 02:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Join.LAWiki. It is a gamin wiki where you make worlds out of legos and then you roleplay more or less see mine as an example you should join. 04:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure I didn't know that it was on. Do you mean rich text editor? you can always turn it off for yourself? 22:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Its not Its not on do you want it on? 22:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editor is not enabled With the rich text editor or the normal one? 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes The older editor is much easier/ 23:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please stay... your the only other person who does really good edits-like pics and paragraphs. 22:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. I just went inactive for a week or two to work on projects...and only legoguy was here. 22:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much! If you can join the IRC and ill make you a channel operator. 22:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm back here, can you come back too, please? 17:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Annoy me with return messages for the next few days. I'm on a a break. I'm not, only this friday. 19:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC)